Chuck vs The Birthday
by BlueBassist
Summary: Casey's birthday is Friday and Chuck knows it. What more can be said?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story ever. I don't own Chuck but would like to own a few reviews if you'd be kind enough to donate. Thanks.

* * *

Once again Chuck found himself sitting in Casey's apartment waiting for the mission briefing to be over. He glanced down and noticed Casey's dog tags laying on the coffee table. He picked them up and examined them for lack of anything better to do. That was a mistake.

When he reached the line stating his Social Security Number he flashed. Images of Casey scrolled in front of his eyes: in special ops gear with a search dog; with a woman holding a glass of wine; shooting a huge gun out of a helicopter. When the flash was over one thing remained vivid in his mind, Casey's birthday was on Friday.

*****

Their mission was successful that night but when Chuck returned to his bedroom, he was tired. Casey had harassed him the whole time about anything and everything and had really gotten on his last nerve. He dropped into bed and fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming of what he could do as payback.

The next morning he went into the kitchen where Ellie and Devon were eating breakfast. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and then struck up a conversation with his sister.

"Ellie, you know our neighbor John?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"Well I found out that his birthday is this Friday and I know he has no plans. So I was wondering if maybe we should invite him to dinner or throw him a little party?"

"Chuck, how thoughtful! That's a great idea! I'll take care of everything." 'Perfect,' Chuck thought, 'Casey will hate it.'

*****TBC*****


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first story ever. I don't own Chuck but would like to own a few reviews if you'd be kind enough to donate. Thanks.

* * *

During his lunch break Chuck went to the Orange Orange to tell Sarah about his plan. She was amused but skeptical.

"A surprise party? For _Casey_?" she scoffed, "Watch out Chuck he might hurt you." He knew she was being sarcastic but something occurred to him. The saying 'two wrongs don't make a right', this probably wasn't going to solve the harassment problem.

"Very funny. But really, will you come?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss seeing the look on his face for anything."

*****

While sitting at the Nerd Herd desk he had plenty of time to ponder what Casey would to him. It could range from more snide comments to more missions where they did things like plumbing. Maybe even to actual physical pain like a punch in the stomach when no one was watching!

This idea had been a mistake, not to mention the one that had him tell Ellie. With her in charge, there was no going back. He'd just have to make it up to John. But how?

How do you make someone enjoy a birthday party they don't want? How do you make anyone do something when you can't threaten them? He pondered it for a while until it came to him...you bribe them!

How did he not think of it before?! He'd just get Casey an amazing present...which was what? He mulled over ideas like a big Beastmaster grill or a new Crown Vic but quickly ruled them out for lack of sufficient funds. A pistol? No, if he didn't want Casey shooting people why buy him a gun? A bulletproof vest? He probably had five. What could Casey possibly want?! He thought about the many pictures he saw in his flash. 'That's it. I know what I'll get him.'

*****TBC*****


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is my first story ever. I don't own Chuck but would like to own a few reviews if you'd be kind enough to donate. Thanks.

* * *

Chuck returned home from work having already called around to find the source for Casey's gift. He walked into the courtyard relieved that he'd found the perfect thing to bring to the party the next day. Just as soon as he put the key in the lock he felt a hand on his shoulder that quickly swung him around and pushed him into the wall next to the door.

"How the heck did you find out it was my birthday?" he was being interrogated by a very angry John Casey who had apparently watched the surveillance cams.

"Easy Casey, you left your dog tags lying out and I flashed on them."

"I swear if he wasn't already dead I would kill Bryce Larkin right now for giving an idiot like you the intersect. I guess you will have to do." Chuck winced as he watched Casey raise a fist and seriously consider hitting him when they both heard Ellie's voice.

"Chuck? Chuck are you home?" She was getting closer to the door so Casey quickly dropped his arm and backed away so as not to arouse suspicion. The door swung open, "Chuck, can you-oh" she noticed their company, "John, what a coincidence, I wanted to ask you something." He grunted in a relatively polite way. "Do you have plans for tomorrow? I heard it was your birthday and wanted to invite you for dinner." He smiled and Chuck realized he was about to lie to get out of it...so he cut in.

"Ah, sis, that's what we were just talking about. John here was just telling me that he couldn't get a date and was going to spend tomorrow all alone." He insulted him while there were witnesses around.

"Great!" Ellie replied, "I'll see you tomorrow then!" Ellie turned to go back in and Chuck slipped in after her as quickly as possible. At least he'd been outside the Buy More when he made the calls about the present, it'd still be a surprise.

*****

The next day after work Chuck swung by the grocery store to pick up the last minute supplies Ellie had asked for and stopped one other place on the way home to pick up the gift.

*****TBC*****


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the really long update. I have to write a speech and an essay and as much fun as this is, they do take priority. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming. By the way, Chuck is not mine.

* * *

The party was going well. Chuck, Sarah, Ellie, Devon, and Morgan were the only people invited. And it had taken a lot of persuasion for Ellie to allow Morgan but she finally caved in so that Casey wouldn't feel like a fifth wheel at his own party. Casey seemed like he was enjoying it despite his threats, although Chuck wouldn't mention it, he was in enough trouble as it was.

After much talking the dishes were placed on the counter and the group moved to the sitting area.

"Alright, time for gifts." Ellie said, eyes gleaming. Devon went to the closet and returned with a small box covered in colorful wrapping paper. Casey unwrapped it hesitantly not wanting to be in debt to anyone, it made him vulnerable. He lifted the lid on the box and grinned evilly while pulling out a beautiful carved bone handled knife. "Chuck told us you liked to hunt. I hope you enjoy it."

"I will, I mean, thank you." He smiled trying not to sound too creepy.

"Oh, I've got something." Morgan mumbled, trying to swallow a mouthful of food. He digged around in his bag and pulled out a CD with a big bow stuck to it. "It was on sale." That's a clue to the extent of Morgan's social skills.

"The Ramones. Thanks." Casey gave a half smile to appear friendly.

"Ah here's my gift." Sarah handed him a $25 gift card to Orange Orange. Saving your life every once in a while probably counts as a pretty good present too.

"I'll be right back." Chuck left the apartment and went to his neighbors who had kept the present for him so Casey wouldn't see it.

*****

Chuck walked back into the living room holding a leash. At least that was all Casey could see from where he was sitting. Immediately the room was filled with sounds of surprise and adoration from the women and when Chuck rounded the corner of the couch he could see why. On the end of the leash was a big bloodhound with a bright red bow on the collar. It put its paws on Casey's lap and proceeded to lick his face. And for the first time ever, Chuck saw what he would've never imagined possible: a genuine ear to ear smile on Casey's face. He petted the dog vigorously and even cooed at it in puppy dog talk.

"Hey big guy, what's your name? What's your name?"

"Boomer." Chuck interrupted. "His name's Boomer."

*****TBC*****


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: No excuses for the long delay, but without further ado, here is the hastily finished conclusion.

* * *

Chuck came to slowly to find that he had a gag in his mouth and was in a dark room. The last thing he remembered was heading for his car when he got knocked on the head from behind and past that he doesn't remember a thing. "What time is it?" he asked himself and looked at his watch, or rather where it should be. His watch was gone. Then it occurred to him that Casey and Sarah wouldn't be able to track him!

*****

"Casey where's Chuck?" Sarah stormed into his apartment, "Check the cameras." Casey walked to the computer without question to scan through the surveillance feeds. "He was supposed to meet me at the beach an hour ago."

"Well he's not showing up at the Buy More our anywhere in the apartments."

"Check the GPS."

"It says he's standing in the Buy More parking lot." He zoomed in on the location and they both paled when they saw the watch laying there next to the Nerd Herder.

"Back it up and see what happened earlier." They rewound the tape until they saw a group of four men with masks on sneak up on Chuck and knock him out. Then they pulled out a little black box and no doubt used it to scan for trackers since it led them to take his watch off. But instead of getting in a car they carried him off out of view of any of their cameras. After searching for any sort of clue as to where they might have gone they came up with nothing.

Then Casey blurted out, "Hold it, I have an idea."

*****

In the Buy More parking lot Casey and Sarah got out of the car and the key to the whole mission jumped out behind them: Boomer. Casey led him over to the watch and let him sniff the ground.

"All right, now find Chuck." With a bark Boomer took off at a quick pace, nose to the ground and led them to an industrial area behind the store. He trotted in a shaky pattern but soon led them to a door and let out another bark. Casey kicked the door in and Sarah took the first shots at the men in the hallway.

*****

Chuck startled at the faint sound of a bark followed by very loud gunshots. Seconds later his door burst open and light poured in and he soon found himself being licked to death by a big slobbery hound. Boomer! How glad he was to see that dog. Sarah untied him and Chuck got to his feet.

"Boomer! You don't know how much I love you." Casey kneeled down to pet him too.

"Good job boy." He whispered, and all three humans plus the new member of the team strode out of the room.

**********


End file.
